Haruka's Confession
by Professur-Suicide
Summary: Hi! It's me, Eternal-Peace. This is my new username 'cause I forgot my old email address. Anyway, this is the story that was once called 'No name' but is now 'Haruka's Confession'. This is an UH fic so if you don't like that pairing, don't read! (I'm not
1. Forbidden Love

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon (or Hotaru *Sob*)!!  
  
A/N: For those who only know the American names of Sailor Moon these are the translations:(I'm only putting the names I use in here)  
  
Serena = Bunny/Usagi  
  
Amara = Haruka  
  
Michelle = Michiru  
  
Darien = Mamoru  
  
Oh, and please...This is my first 'lemon', which it may turn into later, that is if you request it. Thanks! ^.~  
  
Annnd another thing. (^.^;) This story is set in Haruka's POV.  
  
I stood there watching her fight. She was strong, as I was also. The short blonde was very beautiful, but she already had her love.   
  
That's what I hated, I had liked Bunny for a year now. Michiru and I had gotten into a fight, and Michiru moved to the US.  
  
I did not realize that an attack was heading straight for me. "Uranus! Move out of the way!" Sailor Moon called, running towards me. My eyes widened when I noticed the attack. I quickly jumped out of the way, escaping with only a cut on my left arm. "Uranus, are you okay?" The beautiful blonde asked me. I just nodded.  
  
After the battle was over (the victory to us), we all returned home. All I could think about was Bunny. I wanted to be with her right now, no, not just now, but I wanted to be with her forever. I decided to get my mind off her, so I went to a dance club.  
  
When I arrived, I saw Bunny dancing by herself. I walked up onto the balcony and watched her dance. She moved so gracefully. I loved to watch how her hips swung with the beat of the music. She danced as though she had no worries in the world.I decided to take action so I moved down the staircase and started to dance behind her. She turned around when I accidentally hit her arm. "Haruka! Hey!" She shouted over the music. I smiled down at her. We continued to dance for about another half-hour. "Hey, let's go get some drinks." I shouted. She smiled and nodded, "Sure!" I loved to see her beautiful smile.  
  
We went over to the bar and we bought our drinks. We sat down and started talking. "You know what? We haven't spent barely anytime together, why don't you come up to my place at eleven?" I offered. She looked delighted, "I'd love to!" I smiled. Bunny was actually coming to my house! "Well, I gotta run hun." I said. We both said out goodbyes and I left.  
  
When I got home, I got everything ready; tonight was going to be a special night. At eleven, I heard a knock on the door. I answered it, and it was the sexy Bunny.  
  
At about midnight, we had had a few drinks(A/N: Yes, I mean acoholic drinks.), and a little more than Bunny could handle. She's going right where I want her. I thought. We sat down on the livingroom couch. "Bunny?" I asked with hesitation. "Yeah?" She replied. I hesitated a little, but I leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were so soft, and so innocent. I didn't want to pull back. I wanted to go farther, but I chose not to right now. When I pulled back, her eyes were wide, and she looked very shocked. "Bunny, I love you." I admitted. She started blushing. She was drunk, so she wouldn't remember this night...Hopefully.  
  
I didn't care if she had Mamoru, I wanted her now. I pushed her down gently, but yet forcefully(A/N: Make scence?) and started kissing her. She pushed me back up. "Haru, you're my friend, not my love." She told me; she wasn't as drunk as I thought she was. "Mamoru is my love." She said. "I should have known." I said. I hated rejection, especially from her, it hurt so badly. I loved Bunny, but her love was for Mamoru.  
  
She quickly gathered her belongings and left. I was alone. Again. I slowly walked to my room, and sat down on my bed. Then I lied down, and cryed on my pillow. "Why does it have to be this way?" I said softly, and cried myself to sleep.  
  
*Meanwhile...* (Note: This is now in Bunny's eyes.)  
  
I started running home, but I couldn't keep my balance that well. I leaned up against a wall. I looked down at my watch, it took me a few minutes to read the time but I managed to see it. It was 1:00 AM. "What will Mom think?" I asked myself. I soon cleared that thought out of my mind. I hope Haruka's okay I wondered. It started to rain. I ran under a tree and hugged my knees close to my body.  
  
Around 1:45 AM, I got up and went to Mamoru's house. I knocked on the door. When he opened the door, his eyes widened. "Bunny? What are you doing here?" he asked, and stepped aside so I could come in. "Haru. Sh-she said she l-loved me. She tried k-kissing me." I said. He looked at me, then hugged me. "You're soaking wet Bunny, you should take a shower and warm up." I nodded.  
  
I got a pair of his pajamas and a towel, and went to his bathroom. I turned around to see if the door was locked; it was. I took off my wet clothes and set them in the sink. I turned on the shower and stepped in. The hot water was warming up my skin. All I could think about was Haruka.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Bunny?" She asked. "Yeah?" I replied. She looked like she was hesitating, but she leaned down and kissed me softly. "I love you." She said.   
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I got out of the shower and dried off, and found myself blushing from the flashback I just had. I put on Mamoru's pajamas and wrapped my hair in a clean towel. I walked into Mamoru's room and he was in bed, reading a book. I walked over and sat on his bed. He looked over at me and smiled. "Thanks for letting me stay over Mamoru." I told him, " You're welcome here anytime Bunny." He said and kissed me. He shut his book and turned out the light. We then fell asleep.  
  
Ra luu la te: Booom...That's it so far, I'll update whenever I can and maybe you guys can give me some ideas haha you never know, I might experience writer's block...Lmao...-.-; (Geez I crack myself up...Not) 


	2. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the characters!  
  
Chapter Two: Goodbye  
  
She smiled that sweet smiled I loved so much as we were at a picnic, just by ourselves. We weren't eating anymore, but talking.  
  
"Don't ever leave me..." I told her, worried and she shook her head.  
  
"Never."  
  
A huge weight was lifted from me as she said that single word.  
  
"I love you, Haruka," Michiru assured me.  
  
"And I you my sweet," I said, closing the gap between us to pull her in for an embracing hug, finished with a kiss.  
  
We layed there until the moon sat high in the sky. This is great, I though. I smiled and stared at the stars, as I knew my lover was too, laying in my arms. A sudden vibe told me we were looking at the same star, and we looked at each other and could tell what we were thinking; this is love.  
  
I held my Mi-chan close and whispered in her ear, "Love, it's getting late. We should go now," and she nodded.  
  
We packed everything into the car, and started off toward home. Mi-chan yawned, showing signs she was tired. I pulled up to the driveway and helped Michiru get the picnic items. We carried them inside and put it all away.  
  
Mi-chan changed into her pajamas and got into bed. I sighed dreamily and looked out the window. Mi-chan sat up, looking concerned.  
  
"Ruka-chan? What's wrong, love?"  
  
I wheeled around as I snapped from my daydream-ish state.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry. Nothing's wrong, Mi-chan," I crossed over to her and kissed her gently on the forehead and smiled. She smiled and snuggled close to me and I held her in my arms. She ran her finger along my face, to my lips, and down to my stomach, and I could tell what she was thinking, and smirked. I took the hint and pounced up on the bed, pushing her down, gently yet forcefully. I pushed my body against hers and heard a small moan escape her mouth. I smirked again and pulled up her shirt and kissed around her stomach, then looked up at her. I then kissed down her stomach to the line of her pj pants. I pulled down her pants and her black sating thong. I got down to her clit and licked it slowly...  
  
"NO!!"  
  
I sat up quickly, drenched in cold sweat. "No no no...." I shook my head, laying back down. "This can't happen." I got up from my bed and walked to the bathroom. The first thing I saw was me. My reflection. My face was like a ghost; white. I fell to my knees and sobbed, leaning against the wall. "Why?" I asked myself.  
  
I got up and walked slowly to the sink. I turned on the water and washed my face, washing the tears away. I then looked into the mirror again and the color in my face back to normal. I sighed heavily, thinking of the dream. "Not a dream, a flashback," I said aloud.Though my face wasn't pale anymore, the tears kept flowing. I watched the person staring back at me, then suddenly angered. I shattered the mirror and there were little cuts on my hand now. I cursed under my breath as the pain worsend.  
  
I left the bathroom and got a towel from the kitchen to wrap my hand in. The tears were no longer, but pain was fresh, and hot. Love, hatred, anger, all these emotions were swirling inside my head and made me dizzy. I then walked to the livingroom and sat down for a little bit to clear my head. I fell into a slight daydream stage and sat there for a few hours without realizing it. 


End file.
